This invention relates generally to purifiers and more particularly to an air purification system for producing usable breathable air which may be used in life support packages.
There are many uses for life support packages which include tanks of usable and breathable air. Examples of such uses would be a package carried on aircraft, military or commercial, for use in emergency situations; use by firefighters in smoke filled areas; personnel working within containers or areas not having breathable air therein; underwater recreational use, such as scuba divers; etc. Breathable air must be provided at a high pressure to charge the air tanks. Air compressors will provide a high pressure source of air, but this air is most generally not acceptable for use in air tanks due to the contamination of the air. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an air purification system which will accept a high pressure foul air and treat the air so as to provide a breathable usable air, said air being delivered at a sufficiently high pressure to charge air tanks.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive air purification system which can be connected with any air compressor to provide breathable air.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a self-contained, portable air purification system having a multiplicity of standard parts.
And still another object of this invention is to provide an air purification system having a means to continuously monitor the air passing therethrough.